


Г. В.

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Гарретт прочитал в газете, что дирижёру оперы подарили флейту, и решил, что было бы неплохо её украсть.





	Г. В.

**Author's Note:**

> Задание на кражу флейты после прочитанной газеты есть в одной из миссий первой части для уровня "сложный" и выше. События происходят до этой миссии. Г. В. и всё сопутствующее к нему — фанатский вымысел, но почему бы и нет.

      — Мистер Крибс! Вас беспокоит газета «Горожанин»! Мы договаривались о встрече, мистер Крибс!

      Мужчина в очередной раз постучал в дверь и потёр подбородок. Эхо ударов прокатилось по пустой улице, рассыпаясь о каменные стены.

      — Странно... — он хмуро посмотрел на дверь.

      — Может, пойдём? — его спутник потёр плечо и натянул капюшон на глаза. — Это слишком опасная авантюра...

      Дверь медленно отворилась, и на пороге показался хозяин поместья в небрежно завязанном халате. Его глаза сверлили усатого мужчину напротив.

      — Ми-мистер Крибс? — под холодным взглядом слова и мысли начали путаться, даже ноги чуть подкосились, но, поправив шляпу и проведя пальцами по бороде и усам, он всё-таки взял себя в руки. — Простите за столь поздний визит.

      — В такое время даже слуги и свиньи спят, — Крибс сложил руки на груди. — Вас здесь быть не должно, назначено на завтра.

      — Не будьте столь строги, мистер Крибс, — журналист улыбнулся и сложил руки. — Мы всего лишь хотим, чтобы материал о таком великом человеке, как Ян Крибс, о талантливейшем и неповторимом дирижёре, был уже с утра на столе у редактора. Ведь если каждый в городе уже завтра прочтёт о ваших заслугах и том, какой вы выдающийся человек и как великолепна музыка в вашей последней постановке...

      — «Реджинальд и Конандра».

      — Да, конечно же в ней, — журналист неловко улыбнулся. — Я знал, просто не могу без трепета вспоминать о столь гениальных произведениях.

      — А это кто? — Крибс будто пропускал мимо ушей всю лесть, которой его осыпал журналист. Это было странно, ведь поговаривали, что дирижёр был из тех, кто падок на сладкие речи.

      — Мой помощник, художник из нашей газеты. Он сделает пару набросков и подготовит лучшие иллюстрации для новой статьи. Можно ли...

      — Могу ли я отказать, после того, что вы наговорили? — Крибс улыбнулся, но взгляд его всё ещё был холоден и строг. Он открыл дверь шире, впуская гостей. — Так вы тот самый знаменитый Г. В.? Читал несколько ваших очерков. Особенно мне понравилась статья о превосходстве мягких ковров над керамической плиткой. Как видите, слушаюсь ваших советов, — Крибс жестом указал на коридор, устланный ковром. — Надо сказать, когда не слышно ни каблуков моей супруги, ни шарканья охранника Хоббса, становится легче жить. Наконец-то мои уши отдыхают.

      — Приятно слышать, — журналист натянуто улыбнулся. — Недавно у меня вышла статья-сравнение факелов и электрических ламп, новейшего хаммеритского изобретения, не в пользу последних. Не читали ещё?

      — Нет, остановился на той, в которой говорилось о гобеленах и о безвкусном использовании их в интерьере. Моя супруга тут же приказала снять все гобелены в доме. Некоторые, как видите, — они прошли мимо одного куска ткани, покоящегося на полу, — с особым остервенением.

      — Надо же, вас так вдохновляет моё творчество, — журналист рассмеялся.

      — Я же не тот чудак Константин, чтобы творить безвкусицу в своём поместье.

      — А вы были у него дома? Может, поделитесь впечатлениями? — журналист навострил перо.

      — Лишь наслышан, — Крибс махнул рукой, вызвав разочарованный вздох. — Я думал, мы будем говорить обо мне. Пройдёмте в зал. И пусть ваш художник не отстаёт. Тут легко потеряться и совершенно нечего... зарисовывать.

      — Конечно! — журналист потянул художника за рукав и ускорил шаг.

      Узкий ковровый коридор перешёл в тёплый зал, освещённый одним камином. Каменные полы были покрыты узкими полосками ковра вокруг обеденного стола. Журналист сделал несколько пометок. Статьёй о различных напольных покрытиях и великолепии ковров в частности Г. В. в своё время покорил весь Город. Раньше никто не уделял столько времени и внимания интерьерам и духу Города. Потом Г. В. написал немало очерков о самых дорогих подарках горожан, интервью с ними и несколько статей о вечеринках в богатых домах. К нему выстраивались очереди: иные богачи жаждали узнать вердикт, соответствует ли их поместье последним веяниям моды, немало людей хотело собрать на званом ужине всю элиту Города, но Г. В. сам выбирал, к кому прийти, сам выбирал, про кого написать, сам решал, что дать своим читателям. Его имя балансировало на грани скандала: то и дело какой-нибудь богач кричал, что его обокрали только потому, что он пригласил Г. В.; у следующего воры обносили дом подчистую за день до назначенной встречи. Но спустя несколько статей Г. В., не сопровождавшихся кражами, и шумных ограблений, не связанных с именем журналиста, Город забывал о плохом. Совпадения бывают всегда.

      — Богато у вас обставлен дом, — журналист оглядел зал, заприметив на камине несколько тарелок и подсвечников. В полумраке было не ясно, золото это или серебро, но в таком богатом доме не могло быть дешёвой посуды. Заскрипел карандаш художника в блокноте. — Позвольте задать пару вопросов, мистер Крибс.

      — Только пару. Уже поздно, да и леди Валерия заслуживает вашей статьи больше моего. Почему бы не написать о ней и нашей опере? Я просил об этом в письме к вам, господин Г. В.

      — Я решил, что начну знакомить читателей с репертуаром городской оперы очерком о дирижёре, госпожа Валерия несомненно будет следующей. Итак, мистер Крибс, — журналист посмотрел исподлобья и ухмыльнулся. — Начнём с простого: наша газета уже писала, что пару дней назад вам подарили дорогую флейту. А сколько вообще вы зарабатываете?

  


***

  


      — Напоследок и вы ответьте мне на один вопрос, Г. В. Как вас на самом деле зовут?

      — Меня?.. Ох, — журналист снова потёр подбородок. — В этом и смысл. Об этом никому не стоит знать.

      — Ваш ответ заинтриговал меня, спасибо. Доброй ночи, Г. В. — мистер Крибс закрыл дверь, едва улыбнувшись напоследок.

      — Отлично, — журналист довольно потянулся, когда они уже отошли от дома, и обнял за шею художника. — Г. В. то, Г. В. сё... я же говорил, притвориться этим журналюгой — лучший вариант. Завтра его подкараулим и убёрем с пути, а сегодня у нас уже есть карта дома. Мы ещё покажем гильдии, кто тут неудачник и новичок, да?

      — Угум, — «художник» стянул капюшон и пролистал планы. Этот ночной поход не помог разузнать точное расположение комнат и их содержимое, но беглый осмотр дал свои плоды, в следующий раз они уже не будут плутать в тёмных коридорах. — Надо будет вырубить электричество, прежде чем идти.

      — Твоя правда! — «журналист» громко рассмеялся и гордо указал пальцем вверх. — А сегодня в «Хромой Буррик»! Будем как простолюдины, нахрюкаемся как свиньи, или как там тот сноб сказал?

      — Как и обещал, лишь одолжил ненадолго, мистер Крибс. — Гарретт повесил халат обратно на стул рядом с кроватью супругов Крибсов. Дирижёр поморщился — болел воспаленный палец, — и перевернулся на другой бок.

      Гарретт спустился по лестнице на первый этаж, открыл дверь кладовой и, отодвинув оглушенное тело охранника Хоббса, забрал мешок с награбленным добром. Флейты, о которой писали в газете, в доме не оказалось, поэтому основной цели он не достиг, но не уходить же с пустыми руками. Осторожно прикрыв дверь снаружи, он заметил царапины на деревянной створке. Видимо, повредилась, пока эти ополоумевшие из гильдии — салага с отвратительными накладными усами и косорукий с совершенно никакими зарисовками плана дома в блокноте (который ещё и прикрыть толком не смогли) — стучали в дверь.

      — Г. В. значит, хм, — Гарретт ухмыльнулся. Никакого великого смысла, о котором упомянул дилетант, в этом прозвище не было. Когда Гарретт на одной из попоек в «Хромом Буррике» предложил написать в рубрику «Глас города» для газеты, Бассо сказал: «Лишь сумасшедший вор мог придумать такую ересь! И что же напишет Гарретт Великий?», а потом статья Г. В. (естественно для статей хватало инициалов) достигла нужного эффекта, и работать стало значительно проще. Вор улыбнулся шире и достал стрелу с верёвкой. На крышу и домой. Тихие улочки в такое время — не самое безопасное место для прогулок. Каждый так и норовит тебя обмануть.


End file.
